Pokemon 3000
by Madd Dogg's Tall Tales
Summary: My own parody of Pokemon the movie 2000 Rated T for some violence and bad language. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon the movie 2000 or anything pokemon related.
1. Vol 1: Fire

**Pokemon 3000**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon**

**This is a Parody of Pokemon, The movie 2000, and it is the first time I wrote a story involving Pokemon. Well enjoy! I will be making fun of Lawrence III, Melody and Slowking**

**Vol.1**

_Fire_

In the middle of the Ocean rests three volcanic Islands Fire Island, Ice Island and Lightning Island. In the center lies one big Island Shamouti Island. On Shamouti Island, a Pokemon with a great big shell appears on his head. The Pokemon is Slowking, Aka. King Pig! King Pig reads "Disturb not the Harmony of Fire Ice and Lightning. Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Although the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting." The voice of King Pig turns anonymous continuing the legend, "Alone its song shall fail thus the Earth shall turn to Ashley. Oops sorry I mean Ash. Oh chosen one into thine hands bring together all three their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea _Lugia!_"

The anonymous voice turns out to belong to Lawrence III aka. Can of Soup! Now Can of soup will start the day off by saying "Now it Begins!" in an instant the Hotscreen starts speaking, it's called the "Hotscreen" because it burns a ring of fire and the face of a very sexy lady is speaking in the monitor. "Analysis confirms the Titan of fire CAN OF SOUP! PAY ATTENTION! Is the fire Pokemon Moltres, Zapdos is the Titan of Lightning and Articuno is the Titan of Ice." Can of soup sat down in his BIG chair, saying " Moltres Zapdos, and Articuno!" he smirked, "They are the three keys that unlock the Ultimate Treasure." Hotscreen than beeps three triangles on her radar, "Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, Detected." She transmitted. "Let's get started!" Can of Soup said pushing a button and rising to the top of the ship.

His ship, the flying palace, Aka. Big Fat Doughnut. Flew over Fire Island and shot a single nuclear laser towards Fire Island. The nuclear explosion awakens a pissed-off Moltres. Who starts clucking like a giant angry chicken, than flies after the Big Fat Doughnut! Can Of Soup throws Several snowballs at Moltres knocking him out! Can of Soup than sends hoops out after Moltres, capturing it. Moltres is swallowed up by the Big Fat Doughnut as Can of Soup marks off Fire Island.

"Well Looks like I took the first piece without difficulty it's like a simple game of chess." He smirked, "Next Ill Capture Zapdos and Articuno afterwards, Then I'll land my self my date to the prom, Lugia." Deep down below Lugia started to sing the Pokemon Themesong, and say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Pokemon The movie Two Thousa…" Lugia than hesitated for a moment before saying, "Pokemon 3000 the Parody of Pokemon the movie 2000." Bowing as he said it.

**I hope you liked it. I'm giving some of the character's funny names to help make the parody more humorous. Please Review!**


	2. Vol 2: Shamouti Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any character associated with Pokemon**

**Vol.2**

_Shamouti Island_

The sun was shining high in the sky and a small motor boat sailed through the water. The boat held a banner drooping from both sides of the boat covering half-way down the windows. On the banner were words that read, "I luv Pokemon 3000!" On the boat, a tall brown haired girl was driving the boat; there also was a girl with reddish-orange hair, holding what appeared to be a little creature living inside a broken egg. Next to her was a boy, who appeared to be older than the girl. He had a darker skin tone, his eyes were squinted so far they almost appeared to be shut. His hair was a bark brown colour and spiky. "It's dark! Not bark!" Brock shouted at the air. "Who are you talking to?" Misty, the reddish-orange haired girl asked, "Santa Clause!" Brock stated. Brock was the dark-skinned, spiky haired dude. "Hey what was all the shouting about?" a younger boy wearing a red and white cap asked, he had what appeared to be a weird looking yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail, and two red circles on it's face. "Pika! Pika!" the creature said. "Oh, Brock was just yelling at Santa Claus Ash!" Misty said to Ash Ketchum, the kid with the mouse, which was called a Pikachu.

"So lovely out today." the girl driving the boat said, "I should have brought my bikini, than we could have gone swimming." "Carol, were heading for Johto!" Misty said, "We don't have time to swim!" "Maybe our Pokemon can relax!" Ash Ketchum said throwing a poke ball into the air, and a Charizard popped out of his poke ball it landed down next to Ash, and the without warning started to torch Ash's face! WAHHHH! Misty shrieked, "CALL IT BACK BEFORE IT BURNS US ALL!" Ash called back his Charizard, than threw another poke ball, revealing a Snorlax. The boat flipped upside down! "ASH KETCHUM!" Misty gurgled underwater, "CALL IT BACK BEFORE WE ALL DROWN!" Ash called Snorlax back into its Poke ball, and threw another revealing a Lapras which used an Ice Beam on an area ahead of the boat creating a mountain of ice. "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" Misty shrieked, as Carol turned the boat in time! Ash called back his Lapras, and Pikachu, annoyed with all the trouble Ash was causing, Thunder shocked him.

Ash lay motionless on the floor smokin' burgers, as Misty stood over him. "No one is going to having a vacation now! Got that!" Misty shouted. As the boat neared a city in the Johto region, several storm clouds rolled in, and blew the boat off course, altering a school of Magikarp. The team of Magikarp rubbed against the boat, and close behind one giant Magikarp could be seen. But it wasn't a real Magikarp it was a machine driven by Team Rocket, or for this Story's purpose Team Dick-head! Team Dick-head continued rolling around in the water along with all the Magikarp, until a Gyrados surfaced and used it's tail whip to send Team Dick-head flying.

Later Ash and the others awaken to find their boat washed up onto the shore of an Island. "We're way off course!" Carol said. "We've washed upon Shamouti, We're in the middle of the Orange Islands." "AHHHHHHH!" Brock screamed, everyone jumped around to see a bunch of people wearing Bird costumes. "We're under attack!" Ash yelled throwing a poke ball, "Bulbasaur, go! Use your vine whip!" Bulbasaur thrashed one the costumed figures with its vine whip! "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP!" the figure cried, frightened. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" a voice yelled angrily. Ash and them looked up to see a cute, young girl with long brown hair about Misty's age wearing a bikini that had the words "I luv Pokemon 3000" written on it. Brock and Ash's face went as red as an apple in one microsecond, and Misty not happy to see this girl mutters, "Oh no, it's Giselle!" two other girls appeared beside Giselle, both wearing bikinis that said "I Luv Pokemon 3000" written on them. Misty immediately recognized one of the two other girls as her sister Violet. Carol jumped off the boat and pointed to the other girl, "That is my younger sister, Melody!" she shouted, "Steal my presents from under the tree will ya!"

Back in Pallet Town, Delia Ketchum was watering her plants, as Mewtwo was mowing the lawn; Delia's Mr. Mime went for a day out so Mewtwo was going to be filling in for him for a while. Suddenly, a huge earthquake hit as it started to snow, and northern lights coloured the skies. Mewtwo fled the area as a huge army of Diglett rampaged through the street. Professor Oak, who was about to pass by on his bicycle, was thrown off as the Diglett moved by his moving bike. Than the earthquake, snow, and lights ceased. "Something is not right." Delia said, worried. "You're telling me!" The old coot said, sitting on the ground with a big bump on the noggin!

**Volume 2 finished, I know some phrases seemed not to make sense such as, "Ash lay motionless on the floor Smokin' burgers" but that was the point of making this story funny. Also you all know Brock was in this fan fic, and wasn't part of the actual movie, but that's the thing with parodies. Please Review!**

**And no flames or Giselle gets it!**


End file.
